No One Needs to Know
by donnaann55
Summary: Last season, did you ever think when Kurt and Sebastian were sniping at each other, that there could be some thing there? AU slash


**No One Needs to Know**

**Timeline: Season Three. Blaine is at McKinley but only as Kurt's friend. They are not dating.**

He was not going to let that bitchy twink own his ass, not this time, not ever again! Sebastian turned the car engine off, and blinked in surprise. Fuck! He was parked in Kurt Hummel's drive way! He stared at his hands resting on the steering wheel. Traitors! Okay, he was here, but he didn't have to stay here. He could drive away and never look back, pretend that none of this had ever happened. He turned the key in the ignition, put the car in reverse, and turned to look over his shoulder as he backed up. The car moved two feet. He hit the break, and killed the motor. Fuck! Oh, God! He was so screwed!

Jesus! How the fuck had this happened to him? One minute he was King of his world, Captain of the Warblers, Big Man on Campus. He had walked into the Lima Bean to make a play for Blaine Anderson and ended up crossing swords with the Porcelain Princess of McKinley High. Kurt had not been charmed or intimidated. He had simply raised an eyebrow, and parried every feint Sebastian made. The head Warbler had been shocked, then intrigued. He found himself hanging out at the Lima Bean, and it wasn't for the coffee.

Sebastian closed his eyes, and leaned his head back against the head rest, as he recalled the day he had finally lost the battle between them. He had been in the men's washroom at the Lima Bean, washing his hands at the sink when the door opened behind him. He had looked into the mirror and seen the New Directions diva enter the men's room. Kurt had closed the door and leaned back against it, oh, so casual, so calm. Sebastian had pulled some paper towels from the dispenser and turned to face Kurt.

"The Lima Bean isn't exactly in your neck of the woods, Smythe." Kurt shrugged away from the door. "I'm wondering why you're here so often."

Sebastian said nothing, his eyes locked on Kurt's hips as the other boy walked toward him.

Kurt took the paper towels out of Sebastian's hands, and tossed them. One pale hand played with Sebastian's uniform tie. His eyes tempted and his smile taunted. "I think you come here just to argue with me." The hand moved down Sebastian's tie, and curled over the buckle of his belt.

Sebastian swallowed, as his eyes followed Kurt's hand. He said nothing. He was too surprised. Guys didn't come on to him, they simpered and smiled and waited for him to acknowledge them. Sebastian decided who he would deign to notice, he had never allowed it to be any other way, until now, until Kurt.

"I think you want to do more than argue with me." Kurt tugged Sebastian closer. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Sebastian groaned and opened his eyes. That had been over a month ago. They had been sniping at each other in public, and fucking in private, ever since. In not quite five weeks he had become Kurt's bitch. The worst part of it, the part that he couldn't quite admit to himself, was that he fucking loved it!

His phone chirped and Sebastian slipped it out of his jacket pocket.

**From Kurt: **

**Strip**

**Night table: lube, condoms, Victoria's Secret bag**

**I want to see your ass in the air, wearing contents of V.S. bag, when I come down the stairs **

Sebastian stared at his phone. I'm going to kill him! I'm going to fucking kill him. Who the hell does he think he's talking to? He read the instructions over again, curses falling from his lips. He wanted to strangle Kurt, to hold him down and pound his head into the floor! And he would. He absolutely would, if it weren't for one irrefutable fact. He was hard as a rock just thinking about kneeling on Kurt's bed, waiting for him. Fuck! He hated this! Kurt said, 'jump', and he said, 'how high?' He hated it, and he fucking couldn't stop volunteering for it!

Sebastian slid his phone away, and climbed out of his car, slamming the car door behind him. He flipped the mat over, found the key, unlocked the front door, replaced the key, and entered Kurt's house. He locked the front door, and went down the stairs to Kurt's bedroom. He didn't have to read the instructions again. They were etched in wavering lines of red in his mind. Who knew that lust was a memory aid!

He took his clothes off and piled them neatly on the couch that faced the large screen TV. The first time he had come down here, he had thrown his clothes around as he stripped them off. He was so never making that mistake again! Kurt had been pissed! Kurt was smart, imaginative, inventive, and apparently had a cruel streak as wide as his Hermes belt. He had wound Sebastian up and then refused to let him get off until he had picked up and folded every fucking piece of clothing. Sebastian never wanted to live through anything like that again! It may have only taken a few minutes but it had felt like fucking forever!

Naked, Sebastian opened the night table drawer. He put the lube and condoms on the bed, and then opened the lingerie bag. He pulled out something white and silky. He held up a pair of white panties. White panties with little pink hearts. White panties, with little pink hearts, and a white bow tied at each side. Oh, Shit! He sank onto the bed, staring at the panties in his hands, horror on his face. Oh, Fuck!

He knew Kurt wasn't going to let him get away with it. He knew, the minute the words were out of his mouth, he knew he shouldn't have said them. Yesterday, at the Lima Bean, Kurt was sitting with some of the New Directions kids, Blaine, Santana, the kid in the wheelchair and the one that tried to be Streisand. Sebastian had gloated, telling them that the Warblers would be doing Michael at Regionals. Then in his ongoing battle of words with Kurt, he had said, "Oh my god!" He cringed, hearing the words in his memory. "Hey, Kurt, I didn't recognize you. You are wearing boy clothes for once."

Sebastian played with one of the white ties on the panties. This was Kurt's response. He had to hand it to the public school twink, he made a formidable opponent. Sebastian smirked. You really had to admire the guy.

The Warbler looked up, ears straining to hear… boot heels on the hardwood upstairs. Shit! Kurt was here! Sebastian scrambled into the girl's underwear, and knelt on the bed. He heard Kurt's steps on the staircase, and turned his head.

Kurt paused near the bottom of the staircase, leaned against the railing and took in the sight of Sebastian kneeling on his bed, his ass almost covered in little pink hearts. A smirk tilted Kurt's lips, as he approached the bed. "Do you feel as silly as you look?"

Just the sound of that condescending, dismissive tone in Kurt's soprano voice, and Sebastian could feel his cock swelling in the ridiculous panties. "Since I've never felt so humiliated and embarrassed in my whole life, I'd say yes."

Kurt trailed a hand up the outside of Sebastian's thigh, his fingers toying with the tie at his hip. "Then I shouldn't take a picture?"

Sebastian groaned as Kurt's hand moved to his ass, and slipped between his thighs. "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't!"

Kurt leaned over Sebastian's back, still completely dressed, his clothed body feeling darkly erotic against Sebastian's skin. He kissed along Sebastian's spine, and nipped at his neck. "What else would you appreciate?"

Sebastian lowered his head, to give Kurt better access. "Anything you want to do."

Kurt stroked Sebastian's cock through the silky panties. "Good answer."

Sebastian heard the plastic snap as Kurt flipped the lube open. He sighed as Kurt brushed the panties down, and played slicked fingers over his hole. Sebastian loved this; Kurt's fingers on his cock, in his ass. He would be more than happy to kneel here, and let Kurt play with him until his balls tightened and he shot his satisfaction on to Kurt's bed. Not that he thought that would happen, he knew better. Kurt didn't like to rush. He liked to wait until Sebastian was shaking with need.

Sebastian could never decide if he hated or loved the way that Kurt could build his desire, higher, and higher as if Sebastian's body was a set of blocks that only Kurt could mold into a tower. Either way, love or hate, he needed it, he wanted it. He couldn't make himself be anywhere else but here, here with Kurt Fucking Hummel.

Kurt withdrew his hands, and Sebastian just managed to stop himself from whining in disappointment. The Warbler jerked in surprise, as he felt something different pressing against his opening. "What … ?"

Kurt smirked. "We're never too old for toys, are we?" He pushed the butt plug in, and smiled in satisfaction. Yes, the stainless steel NJOY butt plug cost more than the silicone versions but it was so much prettier. "The tag line promises that this will hit the right spot every time."

Kurt twisted the toy, and Sebastian shouted. "Fuck!"

The McKinley diva smoothed a hand over the Dalton's boy's ass. "Ah, so not false advertising then." Kurt experimented with twists, and pushes on the toy to a litany of pleas and curses from Sebastian. With one final pat, Kurt left the toy in place and pulled Sebastian from the bed. "Help me get undressed."

Sebastian gave Kurt an 'are you fucking kidding me?' glare but he didn't say anything. He reached for the buttons on Kurt's vest. As the Warbler worked on his clothes, Kurt ran his hands over Sebastian, through his hair, down his neck, over his shoulders. When Sebastian bent to pull off Kurt's boots, Kurt pressed on the toy. This time Sebastian couldn't help himself, he whimpered.

Finally naked, Kurt held Sebastian close, kissing and nipping, backing the taller teen back onto the bed. Sebastian held his legs up, opening himself for Kurt. Kurt settled between Sebastian's thighs, tore open a condom, dressed and slicked his cock, all the while watching Sebastian's hungry face. Kurt replaced the plug with himself. He locked eyes with Sebastian as he slid home.

The Warbler thrust up to meet Kurt. His arms around Kurt, he glared into the glasz eyes. "I hate you!"

Kurt's eyes laughed down at the Dalton boy beneath him. "I'm sure you do." Kurt snapped his hips, drilled into Sebastian and then no one talked.

* * *

Kurt poked Sebastian's thigh. "Finn will be home from football practice soon."

Sebastian groaned and rolled off the bed. He stretched as he walked to the couch. Kurt leaned on one elbow, and watched the other boy dress.

The Warbler smirked. "Enjoying the view?"

Kurt shrugged. "Not bad, but I liked your ass better with the butt plug in it."

Sebastian laughed as he shrugged into his uniform jacket. "Fuck off!"

As the prep boy started up the stairs, Kurt called, "I'll text you next week."

Sebastian snarked. "Lucky me!" He smiled to himself as he heard Kurt's laugh ring out behind him.


End file.
